


Anxiety

by Lady_Monozuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, M/M, Warped Perceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monozuki/pseuds/Lady_Monozuki
Summary: One-shot:Anxiety distorts your reality.Anxiety distorts your answers.So when he asks Viktor if he’s ever going to stop loving him, it’s not because he knows Viktor is going to.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> All about Yuuri's anxiety, how he pushes Viktor away, and why he continues to battle his anxiety.

Anxiety makes you question.

Anxiety makes you doubt.

So when he asks Viktor if he’s ever going to leave, it’s not because he knows that Viktor is going to. It’s because he feels the emotion, the power, and the weight of what’s behind the lie.

It’s why Yuuri’s awake tonight. It’s why he’s curled up in the bathroom of their shared home. It’s why he’s separated himself from the one person who can ground him.

Anxiety throws you curveballs.

Anxiety throws you off-balance.

So when he asks Viktor if he’s ever going to get tired of dealing with his mental health issues, it’s not because he knows Viktor is going to. It’s because he feels unlovable, difficult to handle, and the power of what’s behind the lie.

It’s why Yuuri’s entertaining the voices. It’s why he’s choosing to fight through this on his own. It’s why he’s spiraling without the one person who can ground him.

Anxiety makes you irrational.

Anxiety makes you fractured.

So when he asks Viktor if he’s ever going to stop loving him, it’s not because he knows Viktor is going to. It’s because he feels it’s easier to push away if their relationship is hurt, overwhelming, and unsalvageable.

It’s why Yuuri says things he doesn’t mean. It’s why he tries to push for more distance between them. It’s why he’s falling without the one person who can ground him.

Anxiety distorts your reality.

Anxiety distorts your answers.

So when he asks Viktor if he’s ever going to hurt him, it’s not because he knows Viktor is going to. It’s because he feels vulnerable, threatened, and scared to get attached.

It’s why Yuuri lashes out unexpectedly. It’s why he tries to put others on the same distorted field as him. It’s why he’s flawed without the one person who can ground him.

Anxiety makes you struggle.

Anxiety makes you hardened.

So when he asks Viktor if he’s ever going to give up on him, it’s not because he knows Viktor is going to. It’s because he feels too tired, too lonely, too damaged.

It’s why Yuuri runs first. It’s why he tries to keep his feelings locked inside himself. It’s why he limps along without the one person who can ground him.

Anxiety tells you excuses.

Anxiety tells you lies.

So when he asks Viktor if he’s ever going to reject him, it’s not because he knows Viktor is going to. It’s because he feels the crushing darkness, the powerful uncertainty, and the vast nothingness.

It’s why Yuuri carries the weight on his own. It’s why he cries until he’s empty. It’s why he’s broken without the one person who can ground him.

Anxiety makes you grow. 

Anxiety makes you resilient.

So when he wakes up and Viktor is there, it’s because he knows Viktor is always going to make that choice. It’s because no matter what anxiety says, he knows their combined strength, commitment, and determination. 

It’s why Yuuri knows he can get through each day. It’s why he chooses daily to fight against. It’s why he’s holding tightly on to the one person who can ground him.

 

~End~


End file.
